A variety of electrical and electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include electric vehicles, mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. Historically, rechargeable devices have been charged via wired connections through cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. More recently, wireless charging systems are being used to transfer power in free space to be used to charge rechargeable electronic devices or provide power to electronic devices. Many wireless charging systems enable charging multiple electronic devices with a single charging pad. A sudden change in the number of devices may impact the amplifier circuits in the charging pad and lead to unstable charging operations. As such, wireless power transfer systems and methods that efficiently control and safely transfer power to one or more electronic devices are desirable.